2001 (SuperMalechi's Version)
Barney in Winksterland' is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in March 1, 1998. This uses the same musical arrangements from "Season 2". Plot When the Winkster steals the Winksterland card, while Barney and his friends are going on a Winksterland adventure, Barney helps his team get the card back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Bruce Armstrong) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Galatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Adam (Alexander Jihn) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Just Imagine #Let's Go on an Adventure #Let's Play Together #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #Go Round and Round the Village #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Sleeping Princess #The Wheels on the Bus #Welcome to The Station #I've Been Working on the Railroad # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 3 voice is still there) *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Mid 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring....". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Songs". *At the middle of the video (after Barney and his friends arrive in Winksterland), during the song "Let's Play Together", the Barney costume from "Rock with Barney" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Season 4-6 episodes (Let's Eat, All Mixed Up, It's Time For Counting, Trading Places, etc). *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "E-I-E-I-O". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits....". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Season 2-11 episodes. *The Riff voice used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Season 2-present episodes. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The version of "I Love You" has the same arrangements and vocals from Season 2. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen gong through the school playground. *After the "Barney Theme Song", when Barney arrives at the school playground, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael including his soccer shirt goes on his his soccer shorts goes on his his soccer socks goes on his on his and his feet, and his soccer shoes goes on his and his , and carries a on his right , and greets Kathy, Min, and Tosha, and Michael said ", Kathy, Min, and Tosha said "", and Michael said "" because he was going ) is used *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". And his voice from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Shawn wore the same clothes in "At Home with Animals". And his voice from that episode is used. *Chip wore the same clothes in "Camp Wannarunnaround". And his voice from "Barney in Outer Space". *Kim wore the same clothes from "It's Time For Counting" and the same hair-style from "Going on a Bear Hunt". And her voice from "Safety First" is used. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". And his voice from "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *Stephen wore the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". And his voice from that episode is used. *Keesha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Going on a Bear Hunt" and her voice from that episode is used. *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". And her voice from "Camp Wannarunnaround" is used. *Maria wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney" and her voice from that episode is used. *Adam wore the same clothes Michael wore in "Sing and Dance with Barney", and his voice is silimar to Tim Allen's voice. *The preview for this video is announced by Big Bird from Sesame Street, which who is voiced by , and his actor works at Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada.